


Illyana

by asheykat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Adam sat with his cheek in the palm of his right hand as his left was busy on his mouse. He stared at the screen in front of him, working to edit the photo in front of him. He sighed and was hit with the blast of a smell. It was almost sickly sweet and coated in the smell of magic. He scrunched up his forehead as he tried to figure out the scent. It wasn’t the same kind of magic he was used to, which was saying something since he lived in a household full of a variety of magical creatures. That left only one creature left, and that was Fae. And the thought that there could be a Fae at his workplace made his already sensitive nose turn up in disgust.   
He heard the noise of a throat clearing and looked up to see his boss, alongside what was most uncertainly the Fae, based off the assault on his nose. He internally groaned, knowing that this meant he would be put on babysitting duty. To a Fae no less. He tried to clear the disgust off his face and raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes Michael? How can I help you?” The presence of his boss always annoyed Adam, his werewolf nose picking up not only the overly abundant use of Axe body spray but the scent of the fact that the man hasn’t showered in months that laid in wait underneath. He looked like the kind of man you expected to be forty years old and still living in his mother’s basement. How this man ended up in charge of this photography company was beyond Adam and he could only assume that when he was out on the field he must have actually taken care of himself. But in the 5 years Adam had been working here he had never seen the man cleaned up. His hair was covered in grease and his clothes rumpled and distorted. Michael’s face didn’t look too bad, or wouldn’t if he bothered to take care of himself but Adam took to just attempting to not look at it when he could.   
“This is Illyana. She’s new here but an excellent photographer. I’m sure you are most capable of taking good care of her, better than some of the other guys since you’re my best guy here.” Michael’s voice came out gruff and annoyed, not that he ever didn’t sound annoyed.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you! You can call me Ana.” Adam moved his eyes to the source of the feminine voice, which on it’s own annoyed him. It was smooth, and somewhat deep for a woman but not in an aesthetically unpleasing way. The woman herself looked average for a Fae, having light brown straight hair that came to her shoulders she had a light tan on her skin and wore a graphic T-shirt that said “I’m just like you only smarter and better looking”. His eyes roamed to her outstretched hand and he just looked back at her face with a raised eyebrow. She had soft round features that made her look kind and he wondered what court she was from. When she realized he wasn’t going to return the handshake she dejectedly lowered her hand.  
Michael scoffed. “Don’t mind him, he comes across as rude but he’s really not. Once he warms up to you you’ll be fine.” IIlyana seemed to perk up at that, and nodded happily. Michael gestured her towards the seat on Adam’s left. “I will leave you two to it then. Have fun.” Adam rolled his eyes, lowering them back to his computer screen and getting back to work while Illyana plopped into her chair and plugged in her usb.  
It was only five minutes after Michael had left that their desk area was swarmed by the 10 other men that worked on their floor. It took three minutes of them attempting to hit on her and her being oblivious before he stood to go outside for a smoke. While it amused him that she basically ignored everything and everyone around her as she edited he couldn’t stand to listen to them blather on about their accomplishments. He leaned against the brick wall with the cigarette resting halfheartedly between his lips and scrunched up his forehead in thought. She smelled of fae, but she definitely did not act like one. And most of the other magically imbued people he had met in the past instantly knew what he was. While he didn’t expect her to blurt out to the world that he was a werewolf he did expect some sort of reaction but she acted as if he was just an ordinary human. Of all people he would expect a Fae to turn their nose up at him.  
He had gotten so lost in his train of thought on the situation he didn’t hear the door open and jumped slightly when he heard a sigh next to him from the ground. He looked down with wide eyes to find Illyana sitting in the dirt with her head against the wall and her eyes closed. She almost looked peaceful, causing him to tilt his head like a curious dog. If he had the dog ears they would be twitching. She opened one eye, scanned him over and closed it again.  
“Do they always talk so much? And don’t they have their own work to get to?” This caused him to crack a smile as he took his cigarette and flicked the ashes.  
“No, and no. They pump out nothing but shit. They take shitty photos, slap a filter on it, and call it good. And of course their customers don’t notice how shit it is or don’t say anything because somehow they manage to get the customers that don’t ask for much. I think it’s on purpose.” Adam watched her cautiously as she started to smile.  
“Ah! He does speak. What do you know, it’s a christmas miracle.” She laughed, the sound playful and less like a giggle and more like a hearty chuckle. Adam frowned and just gave her a grunt, putting out his cigarette on the brick and walking back in. His co workers were still gathered around his desk and he gave a low throaty growl that caused them all to scatter. He was going to be pissed if Illyana’s presence retracted from his ability to peacefully work. Adam made a mental note to bring in his earbuds next week so he could tune them out with his music.   
When the clock finally struck five Adam sighed in relief, grabbing his motorcycle helmet and jacket and heading out the door. It seemed like a good night to head over to the bar and talk to Janet a bit before heading back to the house. He deflated in disappointment when he got there and found that Illyana, apparently, had the same idea. There she sat at the bar, intently staring at a napkin with a pencil in her hand. He scanned the stools and found that the only open one was two seats away from her and he reluctantly sat, flagging Janet over.  
Janet was by far simultaneously one of the nicest and fiercest vampires he had met, and also one of his many housemates. The only time Adam really got to interact with her was when he stopped by the bar as their work hours contrasted greatly and she was generally asleep during the day. Janet practically ran over to him and leaned forward, her voice low enough that only he could hear.  
“I didn’t realize we had a Fae in town… When did this happen? Do you think we should tell Vince?” Janet’s voice sounded almost panicked, an uncommon trait for the woman. Adam shook his head.  
“She works with me, I’ve been tasked with basically babysitting her at work. She doesn’t act like most fae, I think something’s up with her. If she causes trouble I will tell him but right now I’m trying to just pretend she doesn’t exist. She’s already caused trouble at work with the men bustling about her.” He shook his head in irritation just remembering it. Janet sighed in relief then walked down the bar to help someone else. Adam took a deep breath in, and something tingled his nose as he turned to face Illyana. It looked as if she was in the process of shooing a man away. Adam scooched a little closer, trying to pinpoint the smell and realizing it as Illyana went to take a sip of her drink.   
Adam shot out of his chair and swatted the drink out of her hand, knocking it onto the floor where the glass broke. Illyana and Janet looked at him with wide eyes and he scowled. He grabbed Illyana by the arm and drug her out of the bar, making a mental note of the man she had been talking to earlier to tell Janet of what was going on in her bar when she wasn’t looking. Adam was certain someone would turn up a little battered and bruised later. As soon as they were out the doors he turned on Illyana.  
“Are you out of your damn mind? What are you thinking?” He could feel a rumbling growl in his chest. He was partly pissed that for some reason she didn’t smell the roofie in her drink when she very well should have and the fact that someone would dare attempt to roofie someone in Janet’s bar. Illyana’s face went from confused to angry in a moment’s notice and the leaves swirled lightly about their feet.  
“What the hell are you talking about what was I thinking? You are the one who just knocked a perfectly good drink out of my damn hand! You broke a glass! You won’t even talk to me at work and then you harass me off hours? What is wrong with you?” She yanked her arm out of his grasp and it was Adam’s turn to look confused.  
“What do you mean a perfectly good drink? It was drugged… How did you not smell that? You should have smelt that…” It started to sprinkle rain as Illyana looked at him as if he was smoking crack.  
“What do you mean smell it? Nobody can tell by smell if a drink is spiked… What are you on? What is this? Are you just some grumpy asshole who won’t let anyone have fun because you’re incapable of it? Seriously what is your problem?” She looked livid at this point and Adam jumped as he heard a crack of thunder nearby. He took a second to look into her face and saw what looked like a swirling storm in her grey blue eyes. His face paled.   
“Hey, look calm down. There’s no need to bring about a storm, you’re gonna get people killed. Control yourself... You can’t just let that kind of power fly lose every time you get angry….” Adam was scared nearly shitless and if he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. And he became even more concerned when she just looked confused.   
“What do you mean? What power?” She crossed her arms. “You’re crazy. I’m going back inside.” She started to walk inside and he quickly grabbed her arm, shrinking back slightly when she turned on him looking about to hit him. When he looked in her eyes he saw confusion, fear and anger. A look of dawning crossed his face and he muttered a string of obscenities.   
“You don’t know… Fuck me…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Illyana didn’t know how she ended up standing outside the bar with her arms crossed and getting drenched in the rain but here she was. And she didn’t understand why she actually stood here when Adam suddenly told her to wait there before running in. It was probably because he looked terrified, not that that was an expression she wasn’t used to at this point. No matter where she went there was always a handful of people giving her this weird look like there was something weird about her that everyone but her was in on. She was hoping it would be better when she moved to California from Arizona but apparently not. The bartender gave her that weird scared look and Adam had looked at her in disgust before she had even spoken one word to him. Which just made the fact that she was standing there waiting for him even more illogical to herself.   
She was just about to decide to walk off and go home, well, to her hotel room rather, when Adam came running out with a leather jacket and the motorcycle helmet he walked out of the office with. She was just about to ask what he was doing when he placed the helmet on top of her head and started to adjust the chin strap.   
“Hey! What are you doing?” She wasn’t usually one to protest a motorcycle ride but she didn’t know him well and he didn’t really ask her. She started to grow grumpy and the rain started pouring harder which just pissed her off even more. She didn’t bring a jacket with her as it was bright and cloudless when she left her room this morning. He gave her an apologetic sympathetic look.  
“Look, I don’t care for you much. You seem to be a brat and your sense of humor doesn’t always suit me. But if the roles were flipped I’d wish someone would clue me in. Come on, I was hoping to avoid this but I don’t think either of us have much choice. I’m going to introduce you to some people.” Adam grabbed her arm and started to try to drag her behind him and she yanked her arm out of his grip.  
“Jesus christ! I hardly know you why the hell should I get on the back of your motorcycle let alone go to meet these people of yours? Especially after you scold me for almost drinking a supposedly roofied drink?! You’re illogical..” She was starting to feel a little bit scared and concerned. While she was used to people telling her she was weird or an outcast for no reason she was not used to this. And Illyana was unsure if she could honestly trust him. Her instincts told her she should but his actions told her the opposite. He gave her another apologetic look, that was paired with pity and she wanted to punch him in the jaw.  
“I promise I will explain everything when we get there. I swear it.” Adam gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting grin and she sighed.   
“Yea okay. But if I die I hope they figure out it’s your fault.” She grumbled as she followed him, seeing the reluctance in his face. She sighed, knowing the only reason he was even bothering to be kind to her was because of some obligation he felt he owed her.   
As she rode on the back of his bike her eyes stayed downcast, her grip on Adam only just tight enough that she doesn’t have to worry about falling off the bike. She made a mental note to demand he take her back to get her car later, assuming she was still okay after whatever it was he was taking her to. Adam parked the car in front of what looked like a fairly nice house. It looked kind and cozy on the outside, making her almost feel welcomed but giving her a sense of foreboding at the same time. Illyana swung off the bike and scrunched her forehead at the house, taking off the helmet that rested on her head.   
Adam started to jog for the front door, stopping half way when he must have realized she wasn’t following him. He turned back and looked at her, giving her a face that said “well come on then”. Illyana shook her head.  
“Nuh uh. I’ve seen enough movies that tell me that no matter how nice a house looks if you get the feeling you shouldn’t go in you don’t go in.” She crossed her arms and spread her feet hips length apart as she stood resolute in this. Adam sighed and walked over, picking her up in a bridal carry. He scrunched his nose as if she smelt like week old food, which on it’s own offended her. She started wiggling and squirming.   
“Hey! You can’t just lift a girl up without her permission! What do you think you’re doing, put me down!” She tried to swing her legs out of his grip but every time she got herself standing on her own he just swooped her up again. After a long struggle and lots of arguing and cursing Adam kicked open the front door. He set her down and closed the door behind her and she stared in awe.   
“What the hell? This is a one story house from outside what is this? This is some Doctor Who level shit you didn’t just throw me in a tardis did you?” Illyana started to groan as a headache pulsed itself into place. While the outside looked like a one story four bedroom house the inside had a staircase leading to a second story, which appeared to have multiple doors to who even knew what kind of rooms. She heard Adam chuckle and the sound almost made her weak. It was a pleasant sound, a low vibrato just like his almost smoky low voice. But she decided from the start that she was going to pretend his voice wasn’t as attractive as he was.   
She turned back to look at him in anger, squinting as she attempted to convince herself he wasn’t handsome. As much as she tried though, from the first moment she saw him in the office she was confused. He had short, shaggy brown hair. And while his facial features showed how gruff and grumpy he was there was a nice undertone of something soft. She crossed her arms in irritation as he brushed past her, and while Illyana realized she could make a run for t once again she found herself following him once more out of curiosity.  
“Vince! We have a guest, there’s ah… A bit of a complication that I think only you could honestly take care of…” Adam shouted, his voice seeming to carry through the entire house but Illyana was certain that was impossible considering how large the house was.   
“I know, I could smell you from down the block…” A light, masculine but airy voice came from behind Illyana, causing her to jump what must have been ten feet in the air and give off a girlish scream. She whirled around to face a pale man with medium length black hair. His face was somewhat gaunt but looked kind with a hidden feature that made her feel as though she should run as fast as possible but also challenge him.. She hated when she ran into people like that.   
He gave a toothy grin, and she paled as she saw what looked like fangs. She shook her head in denial and tilted her head slightly as he held his hand out to her.  
“I am Vincent. But you may call me Vince. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am the owner of this humble abode.” Illyana scoffed slightly at the term humble but accepted his handshake cautiously.   
“Illyana… It’s nice to meet you. I think… What exactly are we doing here Adam?” She turned to see that Adam had disappeared up the stairs. Great, what a wonderful host leaving her down here with a frightening stranger. She gave off a small scowl and turned back to see Vincent leaning in a little too close to her for comfort. He gave an apologetic smile.  
“Just trying to figure out why Adam brought you here. Well, Adam. there’s good news and bad news.” Illyana looked confused as Vince spoke and she looked up to see Adam leaning against the railing looking bored.   
“I just want to know what the hell is going on since I have to work with her. I don’t really give a shit if it’s good or bad as long as it doesn’t bother or disturb me.” Illyana furrowed her eyebrow. Of course he wouldn’t actually give a shit about her, she would be foolish to think otherwise. She looked back to Vincent, now grumpy. “Well?” Illyana was impatient now.  
Vincent laughed a little. “The good news is she’s only half. The bad news is because she’s only half, and nobody told her what she was or tried to teach her about any of this as she came into her powers she didn’t realize it. In other words she has no control over it.” Illyana huffed.  
“Okay, so first, please don’t talk about me as if I’m not standing right here. It’s rude… Second half what? What are you talking about?” A part of Illyana felt like this was all crazy, but something told her she needed to listen to what he was saying, that whatever this was it was important. “And what is this about power why do you guys keep mentioning power?”  
She looked back at Adam to see him walking into another room. Of course he no longer cared now that he got the answers he wanted to. Looking back to Vincent, he seemed to have a sick look of glee on his face. She was not enjoying this.   
“You are half fae, dear. They are a very powerful magical being. And also in many cases the most dangerous. The fact that you are only half and have no clue what you are doing makes you simultaneously harmless and exceedingly dangerous. Should you wish, we have an extra room here, you can stay with us and we will attempt to help you through it. You see this place is home to many magical beings. We have vampires, werewolves, and many others.” Vincent gave her a warm and welcoming smile. Illyana shifted on her feet slightly. She was hesitant but on the other hand it beat living in that damn hotel room. She gave a slow nod. While this all sounded crazy her brain was screaming at her that he was right.  
“Yea… Okay. Sure.” She crossed her arms slightly to comfort herself in how crazy everything just became. Vincent clapped his hands together.  
“Wonderful! Adam, you are in charge of taking care of her and helping her to gain control.”  
“What?!”  
“Ha!”


	3. Chapter Three

He wanted to hit Vince. And he wanted to slap the smug look right off Illyana’s face. He should have realized that Vince would put him on babysitting duty the instant he said she had no control but Adam was certain he could have chosen one of the girls who lived with them to help instead. He grumbled the whole way to the bar to get her car, and he grumbled all the way to the place she lived. And then he laughed.   
“Really? You’re staying in a hotel?” He had a shit eating grin on his face and she huffed.  
“Excuse you there is nothing wrong with staying in a hotel especially when you’ve just moved to town!” Adam thought it was almost cute the way she pouted. Almost.   
“There is when it is literally the smallest, shittiest hotel in town.” He was enjoying this way too much, something karma reinforced when Illyana kicked him in the shin. He growled as he followed her into the hotel.  
“God damn it woman that was unnecessary.” Adam sighed in relief when she let him into her room and he saw how little belongings she had. Meant that it was only going to be one trip. And one trip was preferable to twenty. It only took them about an hour and a half to get Illyana packed up and her stuff all in the car. It would have likely taken half that, Adam assumed, had they not spent so much time arguing and fighting. By the end of it Adam’s cheek stung from when he decided to pick on her for what she had in her underwear drawer. When they got back to the house he helped her bring her stuff out before promptly being shoved out of the room with the door slammed in his face.   
Adam sighed as he made his way down to the kitchen, hopping to sit on the counter top. He grabbed the peanut butter from the nearby cupboard and a spoon and started to dig in. He was interrupted when the curly haired Belle walked into the kitchen. The witch scanned him over and laughed, digging through the fridge for Adam didn’t even want to know what.   
“New girl giving you trouble I assume?” She smiled as she stood, pop can in her hand. Adam shook his head.  
“She’s a brat. And throws a fuss over everything. And she’s rude, intrusive and annoying. It’s bad enough I have to work with her, now I have to live with her and help her with powers I don’t know shit about? I think Vince has it out for me.” He huffed and set down the peanut butter, no longer enjoying it. Belle laughed.  
“I don’t know, I talked to her for a few minutes and she seemed nice and sweet. I think you’re just angry you have to take care of her and have been rude to her for no good reason.” Adam scowled and grumbled at this.  
“I’m never rude for no reason…”

 

There was a slam of the door that shook the house followed by screaming.   
“I am fully capable of doing my job without your help Adam! I think I know how photoshop works, I’ve used it plenty of times before. I don’t need you hovering over my shoulder all the goddamn time it’s bad enough that all the others do!” Adam grumbled as he listened to Illyana scream, trailing tiredly behind her.   
“I wasn’t trying to tell you how to do your job, I was just pointing out that I don’t think you need to enhance the green that much. It’s unnecessary and it detracts from everything else.” He sighed. He wasn’t sure why he bothered arguing with her about everything, he never wins the argument. He learned in the week she’s been around that it was much better to just nod your head and accept that she was dead set on doing things her way. He had no idea how he was going to even begin to train her to use her powers.  
“It’s not detracting it’s not enough to detract and i want to enhance it because the green is the focus point! The focus is the tree and it’s thriving full leaves. You bring out the green just a little bit and it makes it look more alive.” She looked ready to pull her hair out and that made Adam just a little pleased with himself.   
“I feel like that’s stupid logic that you learned from living in the desert where any amount of green you could possibly get is a godsend.” He had to work to hold back a laugh as Illyana whirled to face him, her greyish-blue eyes taking on that storm cloud look.   
“Would you stop picking on me for having grown up in Arizona? And while it’s the desert I really wish you would stop thinking of it as one of those cliche western movies! It’s not all dirt and cacti we have plants too!”  
“Didn’t you tell me that a lot of those western movies were filmed there? And you may have other plants but I am fairly certain they are all equipped to kill you. I don’t think you can honestly go to your home town and go ‘Oh, look at this wonderful tree. It’s spikes are so beautiful I would love to be stabbed by it.” He broke out into a laugh as her face puffed up and she clenched her fists. That is until Kemmler appeared on the top of the staircase. Adam stopped dead, his eyes wide and his face pale. Illyana opened her mouth to say something to him but when she saw the fear in his eyes she almost immediately shrunk back.   
“Can you two please shut the fuck up? Don’t you know people are trying to sleep? I do not have the time for your spats anymore if you want to scream at each other go elsewhere! Not all of us can go about our business during the day, I have to be up and about at night and you two are making it practically impossible to do anything in this house lately. You come home from work and argue, you eat dinner and argue. Stop trying to piss each other off eh? Or at least do it a little bit more quietly.” Adam hung his head and Illyana gave a small nod. The number one rule in the entire house was not to piss Kemmler off. He had lived a long life as a vampire and while he looked like he was in his late 20’s he acted like a stereotypical crotchety old man.  
As soon as Kemmler disappeared Illyana hissed at Adam then disappeared to her room. Adam rolled his eyes and walked out to the back yard for a smoke. On the plus side out of all this arguing he was learning that a pissed off Illyana equaled a display of her abilities. On the downside, she couldn’t control it and it led to a few scorch marks on his skin and the backyard flooded from rain. Not to mention the black eye he had a few days ago from when he started criticising her social habits. That wasn’t from a display of her magic but it sure as hell surprised him.   
He sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was almost a full moon which meant him and a few of the other residents were going to be firmly locked away in what he liked to refer to as the dungeon. It wasn’t as harsh as it sounded. And they could be allowed to roam free but considering their appearance when they did shift… it was rather unpleasant. The term werewolf was misleading, as they didn’t look nearly as wolf like as some movies would like to represent. There was fur, and they did have the wolf maw and and paws and hind legs. But they stood more like a man on two feet, hunched over. It was awful. But they didn’t have a choice and many werewolves refused to mate because of the curse.   
Adam put out his cigarette on the wall and made his way inside, trying to think of another way to piss Illyana off. He was so lost in thought he didn’t see her in the doorway and slammed right into her.  
“Jesus christ watch where you’re going will you? I know you don’t have great senses like some of the rest of us but you can at least do that.” He furrowed his forehead. One of his favorite ways of teasing her was not telling her what he was. She rubbed at her arm and glared.  
“Excuse me? I’ve been here, you’re the one who ran into me. What exactly are you that you have such great senses anyway huh? Why won’t you just tell me?”   
He laughed and leaned his face in close to hers, a toothy grin on his face. “Because it’s more fun to make you squirm.” He blinked and then he was on his ass and gasping for breath  
“Don’t you dare put your face that close to mine ever again or next time it won’t be your chest. Next time I’ll knock out your teeth.” She let out a low growl as rain started to pour outside and off she went.


End file.
